


流星 / Falling like Stars

by noneedtosey



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneedtosey/pseuds/noneedtosey
Summary: 往事可以再叙，故地可以重访，只有他们的夏日一去不返，像一颗向地平线坠落的流星。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes & Manuel Neuer, Benedikt Höwedes/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	流星 / Falling like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 非职业球员时期/背景设定不严谨/清水小短篇

他们爬上山坡的时候，夜晚的风已经露出爪牙了。

金发的大个子只有一件外套抵御风寒，短裤覆盖不住的腿在故作坚强地迈动着。那件外套还是出门时他逼着Manu穿上的——明明谁比谁更本地，谁却比谁更不在乎夏夜的凉丝丝。他心中暗暗发笑。

他当然也很冷，当然。但也许是因为走在后面，也许是因为穿着长裤，也许是因为慢慢地活动开来了，比寒冷更胜一筹地，他抬头望了望天。今夜是多云，其实他早就知道，毕竟世界上有天气预报这类事物。可Manu坚持，睡前甚至跑到他的面前反复强调：就是要看这场流星雨，就是要看。

于是他在这里，抬头看着天上的云。Manu没回头，还在往前走。还是不告诉他了，他想。

向前，向上，甚至不能称之为山坡，只是一块地势较高的、有坡度的地方。他们从宿舍里脱逃，从夏训里抽身，尽管白日里的劳累仍旧如影随形，但在多云的今夜仍旧来看流星雨。

他能感受到草的触觉，一种轻盈又柔软的杂乱。空气中弥漫着夏日的气息，许多不能定义的成分的交集，但只要轻抿一口就能明白时值八月。他看到Manu停下来，一屁股就坐了下去：他对身下的草坪是如此信任，以至免于确认上面是否沾着露水。

Manu拍了拍身边的空地，宽大的手掌与湿润的水分握了握手。但这家伙仍旧保有对草坪的极度信任，索性抱住腿，看向天。“据说三点半是这场流星雨的高峰期，”Manu像是在对他说话，又像是在自言自语，“我们应该来得及不被发现。现在几点啦？”

于是话锋明确地转向了稍在下方的人。他走向空地，弯腰试图擦拭露水。水分和草叶相依相存，还是就只能这么坐下去了。他看了看表——他当然知道Manu不会记得戴表——此时是三点过五分。明明谁比谁更年长，谁又比谁更像小孩子。

圆圆的脑袋伸过来偷走了时间。“时间正正好，希望云快点跑掉。”

他有时候会很敬佩这家伙对万事万物的信任——比如这一刻，尽管水分和凉意已经可以透过裤子抓住肌肤，大个子还是躺了下去，伸开双臂又回收，摆出了仰望星空的标准姿态：“我要许愿。”

英仙座流星雨，他特地搜索了这个名词。对着流星可以许愿。所有人都说对着流星许愿就可以愿望成真，那这些人究竟是已经获得了成真的愿望，还是根本没有机会去看流星雨呢？他保持着与草地最小的接触面积，瞥到了身旁那个舒展开来的人形。他不是很在意流星雨，流星雨说到底不过是一群掉下来的星星；也没有想好许什么愿望，不过愿望一定是有的。而Manu的愿望必定是不出那几个的简单愿望，他甚至不用去猜想。

“……我肯定要先通过这该死的考试……沙尔克会给我职业合同，那我就要成为很好很好的门将。很好很好的门将，比如，”圆圆的脑袋思考了一会，“至少要做到一号门将吧？做到了一号门将，我就会被很多人知道了。”

圆圆的脑袋偏着别扭的角度，努力看向山下，如果这儿确实可以称之为“山”的话。一种轻盈又柔软的杂乱。草叶和金色的卷发缠绕在一起，将成为击败所有不在场证明的确凿罪证。

他也看向山下。这是一座小城。城市在沉睡，路灯睁着眼低着头。山上的他来自比小城更小的小城，父母时常驱车半小时送他前来训练。他的第一支球队在那座小城，他的中学在那座小城。他需要做出的决定就在这两座小城之间。其实天平是摇摆的，正义女神已经转向了其中一边——他想踢球。他愿意为足球放弃一些重要的事情。

“——我都告诉你了，你也总得跟我说说吧？”

他愣了一下，转头对上了那双眼睛。一双好像有些困但仍旧发亮的眼睛正望着他，脖子扭出另一个奇怪的角度，嘴角挂着弧度可畏的笑容。这属是可恶的逼供，他回报一个半路失踪的笑容，“我也想在沙尔克踢球，踢很久的球。就告诉你这些了。”

Manu看上去思考了一会。

“我现在开始担心这云到底能不能散掉了！要是大半夜跑出来一颗流星都看不到，回去万一又被抓了，我们也太惨了吧！”

又是一阵也许是思考的沉默，再次出现时，声音变小了。“一定可以的。对着流星许愿，什么都可以的。”声音变成了嘟哝。

这是一种俯瞰的角度：山下的城，近处的训练场，较远处的费尔廷斯；连接此处和别处的道路，围成一个个线条分明的多边形。他留意到路灯低垂的眉眼和楼宇间或的灯盏之外，有许多拒绝光线的坑。那是矿的遗迹，而矿正在被关闭，小城在告别它的时代。有那么一个瞬间，他觉得自己在看着有人居住的月球表面。他想象自己在这样的月面行走，也许一不小心就会踩到坑里，掉进黑洞洞的粘稠质地里。但如果可以，他这么想着，他仍旧非常希望自己能够踏上那奇妙的旅程。

在又一个瞬间他突然抬头望了望天，云层以某种方式为一颗流星让了路。流星撕开重重积聚，拖着尾巴，向地平线俯冲。他用手去拍身旁的人，以不正确姿势熟睡的鼾声还在继续，流星的路程却已快到终点。

他急忙许了愿。希望这颗星星不是太忙，希望那家伙能快点醒来。

不过， _这星星到底是落下来了啊_ ，他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在Benni退役时。  
> 语言如此苍白，能说出口的仅有：希望他已经享受了这趟旅程。只愿他一切都好，愿生活给予这温柔可爱的人足够的善意。  
> Danke, Benni!!!


End file.
